Hate to Love You
by SatSly
Summary: Because there are opposite poles that are not meant to meet… ever Jade x Tori
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, here's a new Jori fanfic that I hope you like. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

* * *

**JADE's POV**

I like her, and no one is going to know it. No one can know about it.

I feel like I had swallowed a bunch of nails that are a constant torn inside me. It hurts my lips not to kiss hers, my trout aches like I had sung non-stop for a week… all those stupid songs a few morons wrote about love and misery… Today they all seem to have been written for me, for my story.

Every time she looks at me with that puppy face something weird happens to my guts and it makes me lose my mind. It bugs me how sweet she is, it makes me sick, I mean it could cause me diabetes or something, that's why I have to stop her and be a little acid towards her. Put the brakes to her little "innocent" game. No… you can't beat me Vega, I'm not falling into your game...

Who am I kidding? I love her, her eyes… the way she looks at me, everything she does... it moves me. It moves me? I think I have never thought something would, but crap, it's like I'm addicted to her, it's like coffee, except I can have that whenever I want, and her… I can't have her at all.

I noticed it from the first time I saw her. The "make it shine" girl called my attention, I couldn't dart my eyes away from her. Shit, I liked her! As simple as that… I liked her from the beginning, and I wasn't interested, I am not interested, in someone knowing that. Whenever I'm with her, I'm so vulnerable… Not like I am when I am with Beck, because, after all, I gave him the privilege of being with me. He is so different from when I first met him… I guess that every bit of awesome he is today is because of me. That's what I like, and what I hate about him.

My relationship with her drives me insane. She likes me and I know it, and for some reason I smile like an idiot when I think about her. There's nothing that brings me more joy than mess with her, see how her cute cheeks blush when she is embarrassed or upset, is fascinating. No matter what I do, she can't get mad at me, she looks so patient, unlike Beck who always forces me to yell at him.

I hate this feeling, I hate it! I don't care that she is a woman, I like being different just to row against the tide. But this is different, because I don't want to admit it, I don't want everyone to know how much I like her. I hate thinking about her, I hate this warm feeling I get in my chest every time she glares at me. I hate that she is the only one capable of manipulate me. I hate that I actually want to make her feel good.

If I wasn't this talented at acting I would fall in her game. She is so fucking perfect! If I could just… hate her, just a little... but the truth is that I couldn't do it, not even when she made Beck cheat on me –stage kiss or not that was cheating and I will never forgive him for that I felt weird… but I couldn't hate her. It was in that moment that I realized that I would fight against this that I am feeling.

It's her voice, her smile; the perfume that follows her wherever she goes… it just makes me fight myself! Things aren't so simply, especially for someone like me. Because I know she would give her life for me if I let her. But there are opposite poles that are not meant to meet… ever.

It's kind of like Romeo and Juliet… No, it's like Tori Vega and Jade West… a one of a kind story. This is not a tale, this is real. There are everyday life villains, less obvious than in movies… appearances are deceptive. The truth is that the world is upside down. We allow ourselves to be hurt by the people we love because we let them walk through our walls… only those we really love really hurt us.

Fear… for the first time in my life I fear, and it's not for me. I feel bad for being who I am. Another truth is that I don't want to hurt her, I feel so impure… it hurts, it affects me... just as the wind incites fire to grow. Today everything between Beck and I are fights, and I see the kind of person I am, and I don't want to hurt her too, I don't want her to turn into a reflection of me and I end up hating her… I don't want to hurt her… I refuse…

Tori makes me weak! I say one stupid thing after another…

That is why I need to stay in the shadows. I will never admit we are friends, I don't want her to even imagine what I feel about her.

* * *

**Hey, what do you thought about it? I'll try to update as soon as I can :3**

**Thanks for reading ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry for the delay , i'll try to make it up to you by making this chapter longer. hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer. Not mine  
**

* * *

I hate it! I don't know what's going on with me, every day I feel like punching myself for what is going through my head. I hate feeling this, is like a poison that's burning inside of me. What is this? I mean, what magical power does the little princess possess? Just a couple of days ago I was suffering from unreturned love… although I know she would love me back but… what's my problem?!

It's a conflict I had never had; I never care much about anyone but me. Yeah, I sound like a bitch I don't mind people calling me that because I am, although I have never heard those words coming from someone's mouth without seeing that same mouth bleeding afterwards. Ha, whatever. I mean, she is not just another beautiful princess-like girl, but, what is so special about her? It's so hard for me to understand it that it makes me feel stupid. Love is garbage. Love? No, I will never admit that out loud. Only my mind and me know what's really going on, and I swear for my love for scissors that if I ever admit it, ill cut off my hair, or my arms… or worst, I'll work for an environmental company for a month, free of charge.

I decided then that I needed to go for a ride to clear my head so I stepped into the car, these days home alone have not been as helpful as you might think. Yeah, it's true, I'm completely by myself, which must be the problem, I have no distractions. The light of the car is blinding, but I like it, it makes me think in not losing the way… like this is a lot easier to clear my head. There's a full moon out there in Hollywood so there is more activity that regularly.

I like driving just as much as I enjoy singing; it's more like breathing in not caring about anything. I decide to go for some coffee, it's going to be a long night… it's Friday night, I still remember how Beck and I used to spend long hours in his trailer, just making out and feeling each other. It's something that I kind of miss, it's not that I'm a sentimental moron, it's just that there are needs that once you get them, you must fulfill, and it's been long since that, even before he broke up with me when he chose playing cards with his friends over me. "No more fights" he said, what a douche, who the hell does he think he is? For some reason the beautiful memories I have with him are all surrounded by the pain, by how disappointed and hurt he made me feel.

I pull over in some downtown place to get some coffee to relax a little. Yeah, there are 'tough' guys everywhere, and I'm neither interested nor intimidated. The whistle as a pack of dogs, they actually think that doing that they could successfully hit on someone? Whatever, I walk straight to the counter and I see a guy who seems barely old enough to work and I give him my order, in a more impatient demeanor than I thought, those guys must really had worsen my mood. Guys like that always do that. Whatever, I look up and the first things I notice are cigarettes, without knowing why I ask for two packs. When my order is finally ready I leave the place and I walk to my car, but then I notice, what a moron, I have no lighter, so I turn back to get one. I walk right through the motorcycle grandpa's gang, I have to admit, they do have a good taste in bikes, and although that's probably the only good thing they got working for them. There he was, the same asshole who couldn't keep his eyes off me, I took out a pack of cigarettes.

"Isn't that a little strong for a young lady as yourself?" he said raising an eyebrow.

Truth being told, I don't know, I just bought it. I had never wanted to smoke before… yeah, I know, Everybody thinks I'm a rebel or something like that, but that does not mean I'm a drug addict of some kind.

Well it looked like he was slightly more intelligent than the rabid dog he looked like for he rapidly offered to light my cigarette with a silver lighter. I smiled and accepted. I felt the smoke gathering in my throat, I breathe it in, and to my surprise, it felt horrible, but I didn't show it.

"How sweet of you to give a lighter to a complete stranger" I said with a mock in my face and I left.

Once I got to my car I sat on the pilot's seat and turn on the engine. I pulled down the window; I really didn't want the car to stink with that nauseating smoke. When I was there I heard an engine coming closer to me.

"What? Do you want your lighter back boy?" I asked without turning over to face him, although I knew it was him because I could see him on the mirror. He looked at me with a broad smile and gave me a piece of paper.

"No, actually I think you should keep it, is just that in return you should give me a call sometime, or come and visit. You don't really seem like the type of girl who would give me her number, you know. I'll be here if you ever need me, just ask for Dan" he said smiling, faking a courage that I noticed he lacked.

Yes, exactly what I thought. Men are nothing but masks that have to fake their own masculinity. "Yeah, yeah, whatever" I drop the piece of paper in the seat and left.

The cigarette was burning down in my hand so I smoked it by inertia. Shit, this really sucks. But in a moment like this, it seems to please me just as much as coffee does. I went to a viewpoint, which I know it's a dangerous play to say the least, given the time, but it's the world that should fear me, I'm a girl full of feelings… and scissors.

I stayed there, just looking at the stars, the moon looked beautiful, and there were hardly any clouds to cover the sight. I closed my eyes for a few moments and I pictured Tori next to me, scared cause there would be only the two of us there, she and my craziness. I couldn't repress a laugh at the thought of her being afraid of me. Somehow… for some reason, she is good to me, I mean, does she need to be so nice all the time? Someday I'm pretty sure she will be awarded with the Nobel peace prize or something. I remember that a couple of weeks ago she went to visit me after Beck and I broke up, she wanted to make sure I was ok. It was unexpected, maybe because people don't usually have my address, and those who do, rarely dare to go unannounced. Anyway, it was… sweet.

My coffee went cold. When did that happened? I must have zoned out. I frowned mad that Tori had made me forget my coffee. Whatever, it's coffee, I'll drink it anyway.

Time went slowly, and my car's seat is much more comfortable than my bed, or maybe is just that I can't relax at home. For some reason I keep smoking, it's a feeling that I like. My mind wonders to other dimension, I imagine things, I don't know if I'm dreaming or just thinking… I don't know what's real anymore… Beck, Vega…. Tori…

I woke up with the sunlight on my face. Did I fall asleep thinking about her? This is a problem. I'm not going to let her win; I'll just have to be meaner to her… or just stay away…

Or maybe I should…

When I got back home it was already 9 am, I turned on my TV and took a shower, I left the door open so I could listen to the Dvd that was playing, the water was cold, enough to freeze every thought that was running through my mind. My skin was whiter than ever, I could see the drops of water rolling down my body. It's Saturday and I'm all alone, just like on weekdays, but I hardly notice because I spend most part of the day at school.

I get out of the shower, covering myself only with a towel, I walk to my room and sat on the bed, and for some reason I took my cellphone.

"Hello, this is Tori" a cheerful voice said.

"Oh, really? I thought I had called another Vega" I answered without hiding the smile she gave me. I love messing with her; I imagine her frowning with that puppy face. I can hear it.

"Oh, hello Jade, I didn't check the caller id before picking up, I'm glad to hear you" she is glad? I was sure I woke her up.

"Yeah, I dialed your number unintentionally; I think my pearpod is broken." I said trying to come up with a reason for calling her.

"Shut up Trina! I'm trying to talk here" apparently everyone's awake in her house.

"You see Jade, I'm kind of busy now" wait, did she really said that?

"I see" it's all I say before I hang up. I don't know why the hell I called her in the first place, so I think I deserve being blown off like that. It's not anger what I'm feeling right now.

I just lie there in bed, with the cellphone still in my hand before tossing it aside. The towel that was covering my hair fell and I stood like that for a minute that seemed to last forever. I took the pack of cigarettes that was next to me and I light one. What difference could do just one more? I look like one of those crazy old spinsters that live with a lot of cats… don't i? Because that's just how miserable I'm feeling right now.

I enjoy the cool air in my skin. I watch the shapes the smoke takes, it's mesmerizing. I have no idea how being high may feel, but right now, I feel just like that, out of this world. Suddenly, I hear a song; 10 seconds go by before I realize it's my own ringtone. Of course, it's been a while since someone had called me, so I almost forget how it was.

I lie on my stomach and look at the picture in my pearphone screen… the shining princess is calling...

* * *

Hope you like it, let me know what you think


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! here I am updating again n.n I'm trying really hard don't let more than a week between updates. I know I suffer when the fanfics I read don't get updated as often as I wish... So, I'm trying to do my best, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Victorious does not belong to me... Sadly u.u  
**

* * *

I let the phone go straight to voice mail; I'm really not in the mood of talking. I don't want to admit it but that little interaction with Vega really brought me down. I turned around to look at the ceiling and set myself to finish my cigarette, but I hear that song again '_Pain, without love, pain… I can't get enough… (8)_' for some reason, I really like that song. Ugh, alright!

"What?!" I said, irritated with the insistent caller.

"Sorry about earlier, Trina seems to believe that she has the right to interrupt me and…" She starts, but I don't let her finish, like I said… I'm not in the mood.

"Whatever Vega" I said, annoyed. I really couldn't care less about what she was saying. "Is there anything important you want to say? I'm kind of busy here" I lied while I put down the cigarette… I think I'm starting to like it.

She sighted before she replied. "I just wanted to know why you called me so early, and on a Saturday morning" she blurted out. Who the hell does she think she is, talking to me like that?

"I already told you, my cellphone is broken. on second thought, _No…_ I don't need a reason. Do you remember how I always call you in the middle of the night? Yeah… that's why you had blocked my number in the first place" I smiled; sometimes I felt this imperious drive to mess with her, to make fun of her.

"You know? It's actually a good thing you called, I actually wanted to talk to you…" she established ignoring my previous statement in a voice that tried to sound cool, but failed.

"Boring" I add, while I stood up ready to get dress.

"I was wondering if you could go with me today…" She started

"Are you_ insane?_" I yelled out of habit. "What? Don't you have Cat for that?" Oh heck, that sounded like jealousy, I have to fix it. "Weekend is the time I get to rest from you and now you are asking me to waste it on you?" I said complaining as much as I can while I look for my underwear.

"Well, she had something to do, she said her brother had some 'special treatment' or something…" she stated sounding conflicted.

"And what about you best friend, the musician?" I asked not knowing what else to say.

"He is in a date" she answered simply.

"Oh so you are telling me I'm your last resource?" I asked making sure to sound annoyed.

"No-no… it's just that I didn't know if you'd agreed and…" wait, is she stuttering? Oh, how sweet… I'm really enjoying this.

"Alright, whatever… today my dad comes to visit to see my brother and I'm not feeling like putting up with that" I said like it was no big deal, I never said I wasn't going to accept, I just like to make her nervous and pretend I'm mad, sometimes good things come out when you make her improvise.

"Then… Is that a yes?" her voice is tense and little higher, I guess she is smiling.

"Mhm" I said with no enthusiasm while I finished getting dress. I don't want her to suspect, but even though I hate to admit it, as sad as it is, being with Tori is the best option for my Saturday.

"I'll pick you up in an hour" I add before I hang up the phone.

And that was it, just in time, I was outside her house. I knock on her door and there she is, as beautiful as always.

"Hey Jade" she says smiling. I entered her house without waiting for her invitation and I sat on the couch.

"Did you have breakfast?" she asks, of course I didn't, I spent the night out and I just got back home to take a shower. "No" it's all I said,wait… is that coffee?

"Well… I thought that the least I could do was to make breakfast" she smiles broadly and she invites me to the table with an exaggerated presentation of her hands showing the table. My stomach is complaining so I don't reject her food, but I don't run there either. I don't want her to think I'm just some hungry girl.

"Well well Tori, this is oh so sweet, what is it all about?" I said while I sat.

"You see... my parents went to visit grandma, and Trina said something about having a date with the hottest guy in school..." she stated.

"How interesting" I said, irony in my voice. I raised a brow looking to the other side. She smiled shyly and went for the coffee. When she finally sat on the table in front of me I said:

"Then we are all alone" I said with a smirk looking her right in the eyes. I just love making her nervous. It's fun.

"Yes, I guess we have the whole afternoon to ourselves…" she said with a smile. If I didn't know her any better I would think she is insinuating something.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked, but she didn't say anything, instead she took the sugar and a teaspoon and looked at me. "Two" I said without even thinking about it, and she obeyed.

"First, we have breakfast" and saying that she offered me a French toast.

Now that I think about it… I hadn't had anything to eat since Lunch. Sometimes I just forget to eat. What's the point on eating alone? It's just pointless, but now… I really want to eat that French toast.

I enjoyed that breakfast way more than I thought it was possible. "Hey Vega, you are not so..awful after all" I said, what immediately caused a broad smile on her face.

"Well thanks! That means a lot coming from you" she said blushing. Well, I'm glad at least someone appreciates when I make a compliment.

For some reason I feel comfortable in this house. I went to the couch and put my head on the back of it, I closed my eyes for a few seconds and I yawned.

"Is the baby sleepy?" she said sweetly. Is she trying to bug me? Ugh! It's her fault I'm sleepy now. I usually sleep with no problems, not even a bomb could wake me up, but lately I haven't rest all that much, and that is all because of her. I took my pearphone and I started going through the slap, ignoring her. I'm not furious; it's just that I hate myself for thinking about her all the time. Even now, I'm here because she wanted me here. Ugh… I hate it!

There are times when time goes by unexplainably fast, and this is one of those times. In a heartbeat Tori had already washed the dishes and her expression was way different than the one she had a moment ago. She looks like a scold puppy; I can almost imagine her ears down and the tail between her legs. It's so adorable… so much that I hate it. I sight while I put my pearphone on my pocket, right next to my emergency scissors.

"Now what?" I ask, she just stays right where she is staring at the floor running her hands through her hair.

"Are you upset? I mean, I know you are… I just, I didn't mean to make you mad before… we are supposed to have a good time today…" she says biting her lip, still not able to look at me.

Is she really this concerned because of me? It's almost endearing that she cares so much about what I think. "Uh… Never mind. But, Vega, have a good time? That sounds like you were taking me on a date" I say with a smirk. She opens her eyes in shock, and she opens and closes her mouth like she was trying to say something.

For some reason everybody thinks I'm an ogre or something, but the truth is, I just have extremely low tolerance towards stupidity. That's all. I do not get mad for everything, is just that sometimes I don't have the energy or I don't feel like show 'happiness'. I don't like to say things twice and in general I don't like to talk when people won't listen. So, when I see that someone really isn't worth it, I just leave. I guess the exception to everything is Cat, and I really don't know why. Maybe I like her after all. But no, I'm not a mindless cavewoman that loses every five minutes. Although it's fun that people think I am, they respect me, they fear me.

It's worthy of her that she cares so much for me, that she is so interested in making me feel alright. Maybe that's the reason that's preventing me from getting really mad at her. Even though I really want to, I can't, not even when she steals my roles on the school plays.

There I was, with this stupid feeling I get sometimes. Is it normal to want to hit something that you think is cute and sweet? The truth is, what I really want is… to kiss her. It's exasperating, it makes me fight with myself, it's like I had two Jades inside of me… No… it's more like Vega created this second Jade. I guess that my face showed annoyance because she looked even more worried and without even thinking about it I did something.

I held her with my legs making her trip over, and of course, she fell on me, really, really close. She screamed, what caused me to want to tickle her. Her belly was half exposed so I take advantage of that and place my hands there. She turns around and sits on me straddling me, trying to hold my arms, scratching me. The pain in my skin is like a rush and that's the reason I can't stop. It's like a vicious circle. I don't know how but she took my wrists over my head and she is looking at me with an expression I had never seen in her. I think she is trying to imitate me, so I play along.

"_Oh Please do not hurt me. It is not appropriated for a lady such as me to be this close to another one, this way I shall never marry a young prince_" I exaggeratedly imitate her, and for the first time her reaction wasn't a 'I don't talk like that' but was a "_Well well… then you shouldn't provoke me like that princess. Now you belong to me, I will do whatever I want with you… I can cut your hair if I want to now"_ how dare she imitate me so poorly. The best thing I can do is to stop her, she can play pretend being innocent all she wants, but this proves to me that it's not like that at all. I smiled and with one moved I took her off me completely switching our roles. It wasn't difficult, it's not about strength, it's about knowing how to control your body, it's all about physics.

It seems like it will be an interesting day…

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Please tell me if you like it, or hate it x3 so I can update faster and have more ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First of all, let me tell you ho sorry I am I took sooo long to update this time, x.x i just got caught up in other projects and work... but it's finally here n.n Its a little longer than the rest, so I hope that makes up for the time it took. **

**Thanks for reading and reviwing my fanfic, you make me really happy, and it's almost christmas, and we all know reviews are the best present of all (*looks to the floor*).. Anyway, hope you like it!  
**

**Disclaimer: Not mine... if it where... i would never allow it to be cancelled.. and Jori... would be really present xD  
**

* * *

We are finally in my car, and I can see she is a little worried. A while ago she spoke to someone in her pearphone, and for some reason she looks unsure, like she doesn't know what to do. Of course I wanna know why, but I don't want her to see my concern, or I'll see those puppy eyes crying with excitement… I can imagine her 'Oh Jade, you noticed it. I love you, please marry me' Ugh, how annoying… although it doesn't sound completely bad… I smile unintentionally.

"So Vega…" I say while I put on the seatbelt "What's your plan for today?" Oh yeah… she looks away shyly, I know her enough to know what's going on through her head, let's play to 'guess what the princess is thinking'

Option a) her parents or Trina called to let her know they will be back early and she is disappointed. Or b) They cancelled whatever she was planning to do.

"Uh, Jade, I have to go to the dry-cleaning and after that I… we could…" I knew it, she is improvising.

"Look Vega, if you wanted a date with me, you could have just asked. I know I am a bit frightening and I like it that way, but don't lie to me. Just say it: Jade, I want a date with you. And maybe, if I have nothing better to do or I'm dying and hallucinating I'll say yes" I say while I'm checking the back mirror. I can see her smiling, she is blushing.

"But, would you go out with me?" how cute she looks when she is trying to act all brave. I rolled my eyes and answered without even looking at her. "We are already _going out_, although remember, it's not a date, so we're clear on that." That's enough, I wasn't rude, just clear so she don't get the wrong idea in her princess mind. "So, where to?" I add and she says "To the mall" so I just turned on the engine and drove there.

I just hope we don't run into someone we know. That would be really annoying. I hate explaining myself. It's already noon and the L.A. sun is shining bright above us, it's a good thing that my body regulates temperature without problems, not like Tori who lowered the window and is asking me to put on the air conditioning. She is always wearing little clothes. She must have some serious internal temperature issues. I think it's all in the mind, I mean, it doesn't matter how hot it gets, you can ignore it mentally, and that's what I do. I am capable to endure physical pain the same way. I don't need to be naked to escape from it, is not my fault the rest of the people are so weak-minded.

Besides, I believe your body is completely the opposite to you inside, yes, sexually speaking. Everybody thinks I'm this bizarre girl capable to tie you up to the bed and torture you in the most ingenious ways taking pleasure in your pain and… yes, they are right, I like taking control, but that stupid Beck used to take things a little too far and sometimes forced me when I wasn't in the mood. He didn't understand passion; it's all about seduction, more than just satisfy yourself.

We are halfway through and there is a bunch of cars in the road, and for some reason I picture tori in a room without windows, just a door with a space so food can get in there. She is thirsty and is screaming for water. It's almost naked because she can't stand the heat that goes through the walls at that time of the day. Then I enter the room with a glass of water, I'm only wearing a short and a bikini. I made her beg me for water and she does it rather quickly, so easy that it bores me. Then I pour the water on my naked body and she runs to lick it off me until I'm completely "dry"… ugh, is it that the temperature went higher?

It's a good mental picture, suddenly, when I finally come back from my thoughts I can see her with a panicked face. I suppose my face says it everything. I smile.

"You are really ok with going with me?" why does she doubt herself so much? It's annoying. Is tempting sometimes to think about taking a tape and silence her, to see if she stops asking stupid things. I roll my eyes and take a deep breath. "Yes Tori, But next time you ask I'll make you wish you haven't invited me in the first place."

Just as I was saying that the song "365 days" started playing on my car, I got my pearphone plugged in to it, that same song the girl who was seated next to me and Andre had sung a while ago. Vega screamed excitedly and smiled broadly "you have that song?" I love it! But tell me, how did you get it?

"Yeah, I just asked it to Andre, he is a good musician and I just wanted to have it, I also have the one we created then.

Suddenly, Vega started singing and I couldn't help but smile, the lyrics where

_I shouldnt feel this way,__But I gotta say__Baby I gotta let you now__  
__I will try__Everything,__To make you come__Closer to me__  
__And baby do you believe__That it's not just a phase__  
_

Really? Interesting, for a few moments I thought she was dedicating that song to me, so to play a long I started singing it as well.

I want you all to myself (all to myself)  
Every second Every tick tick of the clock  
I just can't Help myself, Feeling kinda guilty but girl i cant stop  
I don´t want Nobody else, No one else, No one else…

The song went on and we kept on singing it until a metal song started playing completely ruining the mood, but it didn't prevent me from staring at her from head to toes, I love messing with her, making her blush, it's like a little sheep walking around a lion like me. This is all her fault.

When we arrive to the parking lot Vega looks right into my eyes, like begging for something. "No what?" I say while I pretended to be annoyed. "Is just that.. I have to go to the hairdresser, and it is best for it to be our first stop" yeah, that doesn't sound all that bad. I'll take a nap while we are there and then we'll see what to do. I just nodded and stepped out of the car.

It's like taking your puppy for a walk. It runs from side to side pulling the leash that's holding it. Good thing we were going straight to the hairdresser, otherwise, I'm pretty sure she would have stayed lost into her curiosity on the shops.

Vega's hairdresser was a girl with a cool haircut and pink hair. While they were working on Tori, doing her nails, this chick came to me and complimented my hair. Sure, I know it's perfect, but having a professional telling you that feels nice. We talked for a while and I took that opportunity to make a small prank that would show itself in less than an hour.

Once in a while a stare at Vega, they just finished cutting her hair, poor princess, so naïve… I hope that by the time it's done, she'll get mad a little with me, I would like to see her like that. At times I also see the pink haired girl walking here and there, at this time there aren't many clients. She approaches me and starts talking again; oh in her belt I saw a scissor that called my attention. It was brighter than any other "stainless steel" she said like reading my mind, and she let me try them. Oh the sound they got is just… heavenly. It seems like they were able to cut through rocks. I made them spin in hand to what she added "aren't you interested in being a hairdresser? I can see you like scissors and… by you looks, you would have a lot of clients, you have the style and the good taste" she said looking at me and I just smirked "it could be a hobby, we'll see"

I gave her scissors back and she place then on her belt. I wonder if I could get one of those. "You know, I'll be here in case you are interested in coming here someday alone, and we could talk about it over lunch or dinner." I nodded staring at Tori who was approaching with a frown on her face. Was she jealous? I smiled and said "Maybe, and thanks for _that_" Vega stared at us interrupting the conversation "who do I have to pay for this?" did she really say that? I mean the answer is obvious and clearly it's not the first time she comes here. The pink haired girl smiled and guided her. "I'll wait outside" I said before they were too far from me to listen.

After a while they returned, I think this girl really do wants a date with me. I'm sorry, but the only thing interesting about her are her scissors. But it's amusing to see Vega jealous "You look beautiful" I said looking at her hair, in these places they give really good treatment that kind of make you turn into a real star; and it was a star indeed, now more than ever she looked like a princess from the fairy tales. It was then that something caught my attention; you could see a calypse lock of hair, just like mines, and it was just then that Vega realized what I did. I don't know how she didn't notice it before, I mean, she got her hair bleached and all, and nothing? I guess she was really entertained looking at us through the mirror.

She blushed more than ever and I turned around to completely leave the shop, it was then that I heard "How lucky you are with your girlfriend, I hope I'll see you around again sometime, have a nice time" I can't help but smile when I listen to a shy "T-thanks" from Vega.

Oh well, it wasn't as bad as I thought. Nearby I could see a jewelry store and stopped there making Tori have to turn around to go to where I was. I love shiny things, but not shiny like diamonds or gold, No, what I do like is silver and stainless steel. Big rings and dark stones is what definitely calls my attention. It is then that she seeks with her eyes to what I'm looking at "Jade, those are for guys" sure they are, I know. Girl's jewelry are those awful heart shaped ones with a thin chain. Not my style. I sight "I know, but I like these" and apparently I wasn't the only one who was entertained, now it was my turn to see what she was staring. What's funny is that it was simple design, one of the ones I like. So without really thinking it through I took her by the arm and pushed her inside. She looked like a kid in a candy store, looking everywhere saying things like "oh that's beautiful, look Jade" once in a while. When we finally left the store we went to a place to sit.

"what's in that bag Jade?" she asked innocently. Did she really didn't notice? It makes me think if she is pretending to play to being a girl with short term memory or if she was really that distracted for some reason. I took the bag and from inside I got a small box that had two stainless steel rings. "Take one" I said looking at Tori who looked in shock.

"But…" come on Tori, I'm not asking you to marry me, stop overreacting. "Just take one!" I said irritated and she obeyed. I took the other one and placed in my left index finger. It's a little big for the rest of my fingers. She placed hers in her right thumb.

She didn't say anything for a while, and just took out her pearphone to what I did the same. I guess she is addict to that thing. I sigh. She notices it and text me "Thanks Jade, I really don't know what to say, just… Thanks for everything !" I smiled; she is so nervous that she can't even look at my eyes and needs to say thanks through text message. "It's alright Vega, 2x1 is more convenient, if you don't want it give it back. If you like it, take good care of It"

We stayed like that looking how people walked next to us, and after a while it was already lunch time. So we went to the food court, it's hot in here in spite of the air conditioning. I think an ice cream would be a good idea right now. I walk towards a dumpster to throw away the jewelry store bag but Tori stopped me saying she wanted to keep it. I gave it to her, I don't mind. In fact, it's kind of cute she does it, it reminds me of Beck, he always keeps her mother's ring hanging as a necklace, although he never wore anything I gave him… wait… I never gave him something like this ring, nothing expensive at all.

Oh Jade, what's wrong with you? First you agree on going out with her and wait Patiently during almost 2 hour in the hair salon, just staring at her, and then you give her jewelry? Of course she is going to be confused! Especially since you make her life a living hell every day at school, well, I guess she is not used to me being gentile.

We finished our ice-creams, she offered me from hers but I did not offered her from mine, but as spoiled as she is, she got a little anyway from my Vanilla ice-cream "You are SpongeBob and I'm Patrick" She laughed right after she said it like it was the more clever, funniest thing in the world, and it wasn't I smiled anyway. "I am Not Bob, I could be Squidward or even Gary… But not SpongeBob." I said and she laughed even more. Is she provoking me? Then I put my finger in my icecream and placed it in her mouth and she stopped laughing inmedietly.

A small fight begun, we were both covered in ice cream, it was really idiotic and funny. I cleaned myself laughing and stared at her, she had Vanilla ice cream in her lips, it made difficult for me to think about something else. Her lips were calling me, making me difficult to ignore them. Without even thinking about it I get closer to them and she is petrified, she seems to understand the intention on my eyes, and she lets me. I get a little closer, just inches away when something stops me.

"Jadelyn! What are you doing?" I look away immediately, it was my father with the most disapproving look on his face that I've ever seen, and let me tell you I've seen plenty. I froze there for a few moments, this couldn't be happening… I don't know what's wrong with me…

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you'd liked it. tell me what you think about it. like it? hate it? should I stop now?**

**let me know.**

**and Merry Christmas to everyone n.n**


End file.
